Frankie's Birthday Halloween
by Consulting Shippers
Summary: Gerard, Mikey and Frank celebrate Frank's birthday and Halloween. Mini-frerard.


"Frankie! Happy Birthday!" 7-year old Gerard shouted, wrapping his best friend in a hug. Frank flipped his dark hair out of his eyes and hugged Gerard back, grinning into his shoulder.

"Whatcha get me?" Frank asked when Gerard let him go, holding out his hands.

"It's a secret. We have to dress up for Halloween first," Gerard told Frank, tapping him on the nose and smiling.

"I love secrets! But not when they're being kept from me," the newly turned 6 Frank said, pouting.

"C'mon, Frankie. You'll get it eventually," Gerard stated, taking his hand and walking into the lounge, where their mothers were waiting with costumes for them. Mikey was already dressed in a light blue unicorn suit, and the horn flopped onto his head.

Frank giggled at Mikey and flicked the horn, and Mikey just grinned at him.

"Happy birfday, Fwankie. I'm Mr. Fluffles!" Mikey yelled, proud with his name. He thought of it himself, after all.

"Thank you, Mikes. Whatcha get me?" Frank beamed.

"Can't tell. Momma said so," Mikey said, turning his accusing eyes to his mother, who just smiled slightly at her boys.

Mrs. Iero and Mrs. Way helped Gerard and Frank into their costumes, while their fathers watched with amused faces.

Once they were finished, Gerard held his arms in the air and grinned. His transformer costume was _awesome_. And no one could tell him otherwise.

Frank brushed down his tutu and twirled. He was the sugar-plum fairy. And his outfit was better than any other costume. Ever.

Mikey laughed at Frank's outfit and Frank shot him the evil eye.

"What? What's so funny?" Frank demanded, hands on his pink-clad hips, his tiara wobbling slightly and his fairy wings bouncing. Gerard shot Mikey a warning glance.

"Nothing's funny, Frankie. You look beautiful," Gerard told him, brushing his hair behind his ear.

"Really?" Frank asked hopefully.

"Of course. I would never lie to you," Gerard said, a small smile on his face.

"Thanks, Gee. You're the best!" Frank exclaimed, throwing his arms around his friend. Gerard hugged him back, careful not to ruin their costumes. Mikey just stuck his tongue out at them, neighed and trotted out of the room.

When Mikey returned to the room, he was holding a badly wrapped present. The wrapping paper had tiny Santa's on it. He handed it proudly to Frank.

"I wrapped it myself," 5-year old Mikey boasted, his nose in the air.

"Thank you," Frank said, snatching the present and giving Mikey a weird look when he noticed the wrapping paper. He ripped open the present and found a card, which was fingerpainted. Mikey had painted three people, who Frank assumed to be himself, Mikey and Gerard. They were stick figures, but one was shorter than the other two and was wearing a crown. The other two had creepy looking smiles, which were too big for their faces. "Happee Birthday, Frankee" was written on the cover. Inside the card was a badly drawn picture of a person riding a unicorn.

Mikey pointed to the picture. "That's you," he stated, smiling.

"Er, thank you, Mikes," Frank mumbled, giggling.

"I knew you would like it!" Mikey said proudly, puffing his chest out.

Frank turned to look at Gerard expectantly. "Well?" He asked.

"You're only getting it after we go trick or treating," Gerard stated firmly. Frank sighed and rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Well, let's go!"

When they all got back from trick or treating, all boys were buzzed on candy. Mikey's horn had fallen off somewhere along the way, and he had tried to bargain it with people for more candy, Frank's wing had torn, and Gerard had lost his right shoe somehow. All in all, the night wasn't too bad. The parents had had worse.

Gerard whispered something to his mother before darting up the stairs and running back down in record time. He handed Frank a huge present, with bats on the wrapping paper. It was wrapped better than Mikey's, but Frank didn't say that out loud.

"Open it," Gerard said nervously, smiling though.

Frank opened the present carefully, wanting to keep the wrapping paper. He'd keep anything from Gee. He squealed when he saw what was inside. It was a packet of skittles almost as big as him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Frank shouted, jumping up and down and hugging his skittles.

"No problem, Frankie. Mom let me order it off the internet," Gerard said, grinning.

"Best present ever!" Frank yelled.

Mikey made a huffing noise and crossed his arms.

"What about mine?"


End file.
